gameshowsfandomcom-20200213-history
Nick Arcade/Quotes
Opening Spiels 1991 PILOT SPIEL: "Hey, you guys, pause those VCR's and put down those joysticks. It's time for NICK ARCADE: the show that tests your video savvy and your video game skills. Today, one lucky team will actually get to go inside a video game for a chance to win this fabulous bonus prize a trip to Universal Studios Florida. And now, here's the host of Nick Arcade, the best dressed Tetris player in the free world, Neil Sherman!" FIRST SEASON OPENING SPIEL: "Behind this door is the Video Zone, a place between our world and the video dimension. Waiting to challenge you for control of the Video Zone is one of the game wizards. Is it Merlock, Scorchia, or Mongo? These two teams will compete for the right to enter the Video Zone and face that game wizard's challenge. Who will it be? Find out today on.... NICK ARCADE! And now, here's your host, a guy who (insert funny phrase here), Phil Moore!" Thank you, Andrea, and welcome to Nickelodeon Arcade, where your video savvy and video game skills are put to the Ultimate Test. SECOND AND FINAL SEASON OPENING SPIEL: "Get ready for the ultimate video challenge as these two teams go head to head with the maze of electronic obstacles for the right to face one of our game wizards in the Video Zone! (insert warning or prepared phrase e.g. Get Ready, Get Set,) Here comes.... NICK ARCADE! And now, here's your host, a guy who (insert funny phrase here), Phil Moore!" Thank you, Andrea, and welcome to Nick Arcade, the Ultimate Video Challenge.’' Catchphrases Main Game "GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO!"- Audience (when time is running out) "I'm here today with (insert name) of the yellow team and (insert name) of the red team. We're about to play our face-off game, (insert game)! (insert explanation of instructions to the game). And the player with the highest score at the end of 30 seconds will get 25 points and control of Mikey, our video adventurer to start round 1! (Players,) Hands on your controllers! Ready, set, go!"- Phil Moore before starting the first face-off "Hey let's meet today's players! Starting off with the yellow team, we have (insert players), say HEY! (applause) (insert info about contestants) Your opponents today are (insert names), say HEY HEY/YO! (applause) (insert info about contestants). Let's wish them all/both good luck! (applause)" - Phil Moore "Here's how we play/Let's the how do we play, outta the way: You're gonna take Mikey, our Video Adventurer, and you're gonna move him all around the screen, in every direction except diagonally. Now, as you do this, you're gonna run into our four Ps: Points, Puzzles, Pop Quizzes, and Prizes. Be careful, because there is an enemy up there, and if you run into them, you lose control for Mikey/control gets zip from you right to the other team. All questions in Round 1 are worth 25 points, and the team with the most points/highest score at the end of the two rounds will go inside a video game/be going to the Video Zone to face/battle today's game wizard." - Phil Moore (at the start of Round 1) "Hey Andrea, where's Mikey/The Mikester heading today?" - Phil Moore "Welcome back to Nick Arcade! Now joining me here this time is (insert name) of the yellow team and (insert name) of the red team, and now it's their turn to play (insert game)! Now remember, (insert a quick review of how to play the game). And the player with the highest score at the end of 30 seconds will get 50 (big) points and control of Mikey for the start of round 2! Hands on your controllers! Ready, set, go!" - Phil Moore before starting the second face-off "Don't forget the four P's are still up there: Points, Puzzles, Pop Quizzes, and Prizes. Video Challenges, and of course, the Enemy can snag control away, so be careful. All questions in Round 2 are worth 50 points, and the team with the most points/highest score at the end of this round will inside a video game/be going to the Video Zone to face/battle today's game wizard." - Phil Moore (at the start of Round 2) "Red/yellow team, you (now) have control. Which way would you like to move Mikey/The Mikester?" - Phil Moore "Left/right/up/down!"- Contestant "Mikey's going/moving left/right/up/down!" - Phil Moore "(Insert Video Puzzle). This is (another) one of our Video Puzzles." - Phil Moore (when a Video Puzzle is on the screen) "Pop (goes the) Quiz. Hands on your buzzers/controllers, this is for control of Mikey." - Phil Moore (when Pop Quiz is on the screen) "Remember, Mikey is at (insert adventure)." - Phil Moore (whenever Mikey is at a specific adventure before either Pop Quiz or the Goal question is asked) "A prize! Andrea, tell them what they've won!" - Phil Moore (if the team lands on a prize space) "A POINT SQUARE!" - Phil Moore (if the team lands on a points space) "VIDEO CHALLEEEEEEEEEENGE!"- Phil Moore (when Video Challenge is on the screen) "It's the big VC (Video Challenge)!" - Phil Moore (when Video Challenge is on the screen) START OF SPIEL: "We're in/at the Video Challenge, where you get to add more points to your score and maintain control of Mikey. Who's gonna be playing? (insert team member). Okay, (insert other team member), hang on to the board. (Insert team member), you get to choose from (insert five video game titles of the day). Which one would you like to play? (Insert video game title). Okay, in this game, you have to beat/defeat the Wizard's Challenge, and today on (insert video game title), the Wizard's Challenge is set at (insert task/goal) in (insert Level/Stage/Course). You have to meet or beat that in 30 seconds." - Phil Moore (about Video Challenge in Season 1) "We're in/at the Video Challenge, where you get to add more points to your score and maintain control of Mikey. Who's gonna be playing? (insert team member). Okay, (insert other team member), hang on to the board. (Insert team member), you get to choose from (insert five video game titles of the day). Which one would you like to play? (Insert video game title). Okay, (insert video game title description). This game has (insert number of Stages, Courses and Levels), and today on (insert video game title), our Expert's Challenge is set at (insert task/goal) in (insert Level/Stage/Course). You have to meet or beat that in 30 seconds." - Phil Moore (about Video Challenge in Season 2) REST OF SPIEL: "Now (insert other team member), you have (insert score), and your opponents have (insert score). Of your (insert score), I want you to write down how many you're willing to wager on (insert team member)/your partner meeting or beating the/our Wizard's/Expert's Challenge in 30 seconds. You have three seconds to write it starting now... (music tune plays while Phil singing various quotes)." - Phil Moore (about Video Challenge wager) "Now (insert other team member), you have (insert score less than 25 points) and your opponents have (insert score), so we're gonna give you up to 25 points to wager whether or not you think (insert team member)/your partner meeting or beating the/our Wizard's/Expert's Challenge in 30 seconds. You have three seconds to write it between '0' and '25' starting now... (music tune plays while Phil singing various quotes)." - Phil Moore (about Video Challenge wager if the team has less than 25 points) "Hold it right there, bean brain!" - Game Over, the town bully "Walk the plank ye scalliwag!" - Blackboard the Pirate "Alakazam! (Evil laugh)" - Djinni "Dance, partner!" - Silly the kid "That sound means we're out of time/in sudden death, so I'm gonna move/zip Mikey straight to the goal. The correct answer to this question will get you 50 points and the goal for round one. This question is about (insert category). The question is, (insert question)?"- Phil Moore when Mikey has to be moved to the goal for round one "That sound means we're out of time/in sudden death, so I'm gonna move/zip Mikey straight to the goal. The correct answer to this question will get you 100 points and the goal for round two (and will give us the game). This question is about (insert category). The question is, (insert question)?" - Phil Moore when Mikey has moved to the goal in round two "You got the goal!" - Phil Moore (when someone answers a question correctly in the goal) "Let's take a look and see where everything is up on the board... POW! There it is." (when all the hidden screens are revealed at the end of both rounds) "You're going to face today's game wizard in the video zone/bonus round!" - Phil Moore (when a team wins the game) "You came so close/played a great/have come within one question, but thanks for playing and here's Andrea to tell you what you'll get!" - Phil Moore (when a team loses the game) "Phil, each of our runners-up will receive (insert two consolation prizes). Okay, Phil?" - Andrea Lively on the parting gifts plug Video Zone "Welcome back, I'm here with (insert winning team), who'll go inside the video game to face today's game wizard. Now you'll have 1:00 to get through all 3 levels. After the first 2, if there's any/with the time left, you'll both take on (insert game wizard) in the Wizard Level. For each item you'll pick up, you'll get $50, and for each level you get pass, you'll win an awesome/a great prize. Now, here's your challenge!" - Phil Moore about the rules of the Video Zone "Now, with the time left, you'll both take on (insert game wizard) in the Wizard Level. Catch 3 floating orbs while avoiding lightning/energy blasting/fireballs and creatures. Touch the spinning hourglass and you'll freeze everything for 5 seconds. Beat (insert game wizard) by catching all 3 orbs and you will win today's grand prize!" - Phil Moore on the Wizard Level "Whoooooooo! They did it!" - Phil Moore (when a team wins the bonus round) "Here they come, come on out!" - Phil Moore (after bonus round when players come out of the video zone) Category:Nick Arcade Category:Quotes & Catchphrases